


Harmonia Flower Season

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Harmonia Flower Season

Dana was enjoying her day off and she decided to go and visit her TMNT friends. They told her that they were going to take her to their favorite part of the forest on the other side of the city. Dana was ready for some time off so she ran and met them in the meeting place. They were happy to see her, but they all looked different. They all were extra touchy and feely. They didn't touch her inappropriately but they kept rubbing up against her and running their hands through their hair.

"Dana! Hey, it's my girl!" Mikey yelled happily.

"Welcome Dana," Leo smiled softly.

"It's about time…" Raph added with a wink.

"Dana…so happy you could come," Donnie smiled.

"I'm here. And to thank you all for inviting me, I brought some flowers. It will help this place to smell a bit better. The flower lady said they were called Harmonia flowers," Dana giggled teasingly. That is what set them all off. Their eyes widened and each turtle began to moan and hold their stomachs. Splinter ran in and then saw Dana looking very shocked.

"Dana! Those are not Harmonia flowers, are they?" He gasped.

"Yes, Splinter! Why what's wrong?!"

"Dana…those are flowers that make male turtles go mad around this time; it's their mating season time," Splinter said as he gently pushed Dana towards the exit.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She panicked.

"Don't worry Dana; I know you didn't mean it, but it may be wise to call off the day trip," Splinter responded soothingly.

"No Sensei…we are alright," Leo said softly. Splinter studied his sons and after a few minutes of debating and pleading, they decided to go on their trip. Once they arrived in the forest, Splinter went to find some wood for a fire. Dana was about to go and help when Mikey pulled her to his chest.

"You didn't think we were going to let you leave, did you?" He smirked.

"M-Mikey, what's wrong with you?" Dana gasped.

"Nothing is wrong with us, Dana. We are just ready to have some fun," Donnie smiled.

"FUN?!"

"Of course. We now get to compete for you; you will be the mate for one of us," Leo smiled as he got his swords ready.

"Yeah and I think we all know who the winner will be," Raph smiled as he walked up behind Dana and began to massage her shoulders.

"G-Guys stop! This is crazy! I am not ready to get married! I like all of you!" Dana combated.

"Liking someone is not enough; you must choose a mate tonight," Donnie responded. He then pulled out his staff and used it to push her gently towards a tree. He then began to trace a line of gentle kisses up her neck. She gasped and tried to push him back, but it wasn't necessary because Raphael pushed him roughly out of the way.

"BACK OFF!" He hissed.

"Make me, hothead!" Donnie combated.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Leonardo commanded. "Now listen…Splinter will not be back for a while. In the meantime, you each have a few minutes to convince Dana that you will be a good mate for her. The order is Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and then me. Now let's move," Leonardo smiled.

"HOLD ON! I'M NOT A TOY! I DON'T WANT TO PICK A MATE!" Dana huffed.

"Well dudette, you don't have a choice. Let's go!" Mikey laughed as he grabbed her and took her towards the tree tops. Once Splinter returned, the other turtles gave him a tea with sleeping powder in it to ensure that he would not stop them in their quest.  
Meanwhile, Dana was panicking in the tree.

"Easy there, Dana. I'm not gonna hurt you," Mikey smiled. He then slowly crawled towards her and began to gently kiss her on the cheek.

"M-Mikey! That tickles!" She laughed. Mikey was trying to be romantic, but he was still very inexperienced. He held up a bunch of flowers and Dana could see that he was doing his best.

"I-I know that they're not the prettiest, Dana. I know that I may not be your first choice, but I do like you a lot," he smiled as he began to hug her. Mikey was truly a little brother to her; so she then grabbed him and began to kiss him playfully on his cheeks.

"D-Dana! C-Cut it out!" He laughed out.

"Why?"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA BECAUSE IT TICKLES!" He laughed out. Dana then let him go and hugged him loosely.

"Listen, Mikey. I understand that this time is a bit hard for you, but I do see you only as a little brother," she smiled. Mikey smiled softly and he understood what she meant. They then hugged again and he let her down the tree. Dana waved at her little bro one more time and then she saw Donnie leaning against a tree.

"Well Dana, looks like I have you next," he smiled. Dana rolled her eyes and followed the inventor. He was very kind to her and he tried to show her his inventions as best as he could. He was very nervous, but Dana could tell that Donnie didn't know how to react around her.

"I'm sorry, Dana. I know that I'm not exactly your type, but I do like you," he smiled. He then reached up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dana smiled and returned a soft peck of her own.

"Donnie, it's alright. I do like you, just not in that way."

"I understand. But perhaps soon you and I can work on rebuilding my telescope," he smiled warmly.

"Of course!" She smiled. Donnie then led her outside and soon she ran into a hard chest. She looked up and saw Raphael smiling down at her.

"Oooooooooo yeah. Let the games begin," he smirked. He then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"R-RAPH! PUT ME DOWN!" She panicked.

"Why? It's my turn to show you my kind of love," he smiled. He then took her to a small and flush green spa place in the forest. He pushed her gently on the ground and then came to a halt.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, clearly puzzled.

"As much as I like ya, I'm not an animal. I will only do what you allow me to do," he responded. Dana looked at him and then gave a slight nod. He gave her a small smirk.

"Alright then…," he then took her hand and began to kiss his way up her shoulder. Once he got to her shoulder he hugged her closer to his chest and ran his hands through her hair. It felt so comforting that Dana almost fell asleep. Who knew that Raphael could be so gentle?

"I like ya Dana…I'm not gonna hurt ya. This is just a taste of what I can do," he smiled. He then began to plant small kisses on her cheeks, making her giggle.

"R-Raph! Cut it out! That tickles," Dana laughed out.

"Haha, I know it does. But I'm not finished yet," he chuckled.

"Yes, you are…," a deep voice cooed. Everyone then turned around and saw Leonardo walking in the room and gently motioning for Dana to follow him. Raphael growled in frustration, but he did know that he went over his time. Dana walked away with Leonardo, but not before she turned and saw Raphael pucker his lips at her and make kissing sounds.

"Raph, cut it out!" She whispered, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Face it…out of all my bros, I'm the best kisser," he smiled. Dana rolled her eyes playfully and then followed Leonardo.

"Raphael can be a bit of a handful, am I right?" He chuckled, in a whisper.

"Yes, he can be! But I hear the leader of the groups can be just as dangerous," she giggled. Leonardo gave her a confident smile and then led her towards the lake. It was an open space and she could see the moon shining bright in the sky. She was so busy looking at the breath taking sky that almost didn't feel Leonardo starting to rub his hands gently up and down her arms and shoulders behind her.

"Take it easy…just take it easy…," he smiled warmly. "Dana, I will not harm you, but I will also not make any further move unless given permission."

"Y-yes Leonardo. You have my permission," she said softly. She then felt him begin to gently bite her neck and ears softly and gently suck her earlobe.

"Leo! That tickles!"

"I'm sure it does," he smiled. He then turned her around and began to gently nip at her Adam's apple and under her chin. Dana moaned and giggled at his gestures and at the same time, his strong hands were massaging her shoulders. Leonardo definitely knew what he was doing. After a few moments, he let her go. Dana felt like her head was swimming. Once she regained her balance, all four brothers came outside and looked at her.

"Dana…we apologize if we have caused you any frustration or pain. We will return you back to your home now," Leonardo smiled.

"You guys are so crazy! First you kidnap me then you all act like you're my boyfriends!" She huffed. All of them looked a bit ashamed, but then she gave them each a kiss on their cheeks. "But don't be sad. I'm not angry…if anything it was kind of…well…fun!"

"Well now you know what to expect next year," Raphael winked. They all had a good laugh and then returned Dana to her home. One things for sure, Dana knows that harmonia flower season is definitely a crazy time of year and to never buy those flowers unless she wants all the turtles on her doorstep!


End file.
